Letters To Cissy
by eyefloaters
Summary: Somethings are just better when left unsaid.


**eh.**

* * *

**7th August, 1959 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Little Sirius was born today. He has the same hair as us. It's nice to have a brother. You seemed to like him a lot. I think you both will be the best of friends._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**18th January, 1961 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Ickle Reg was born today. He looks adorable. Sirius looked jealous, but he's always been a little bratty, hasn't he?_

_Mother is getting anxious because you haven't shown your magic yet. They keep trying to do things to get a reaction out of you, but you don't react. I'm worried that they might disown you if you're a squib. I don't want to lose my Cissy._

_Bella stole my nickname for you._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**5th May, 1962 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_You showed your first signs of magic today. Mother and Father were so proud. They kept going on and on about how all three of their daughters would now grow up to carry forward the Black family blood, and how all three of us should have betrothal contracts made soon._

_You're too young to understand this right now._

_Bella disagrees._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**1st September, 1966 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Today was your first day at Hogwarts. I was waiting anxiously at the table for your sorting. It was quite long for you – Bella didn't like that. She never really likes anything, does she?_

_I wished you hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. Your innocence needn't be tampered with so soon._

_You're too young to understand this right now._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**9th June, 1968 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_I gave my last OWL today. It's astounding, how quickly you've grown. How mature you seem for a 13 year old. It worries me, it really does. Bella has already started noticing my less-than-desirable blood traitor qualities. She caught me talking to that Ted Tonks in the library. He's a Hufflepuff, I'd like to think that you would like him. He's a muggleborn. My betrothal contract is already ready. So is Bellatrix's. You're the only one who's left._

_But you're too young to understand this right now._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**15th July, 1969 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Today was probably the first time Mother mentioned anything to do with the pureblood propaganda in front of you. She mentioned marriage, and pureblood lines, and she sat you down in front of the family tapestry and explained everything. She told you about our ancestors who got blasted off. You seemed uncomfortable._

_I saw your betrothal contract. You're apparently going to be married to that slimy git Lucius. Best of luck. Mother's going to tell you tomorrow. She thinks you're old enough to know now._

_But you're still too young. Your innocence hasn't disappeared. Only thinned._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**14th June, 1970 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Last day of Hogwarts for me, and last OWL for you. It pains me to see that you're 2 years younger than me. You're so mature for 15. I remember saying the same when you were 13. Funny._

_I've been with Ted for a year now. He's amazing, he truly is. Everything mother and father told us was wrong, Cissy! Muggles aren't filth, they're innovative and ingenious, and muggleborns do deserve to live. I wish I could say that out loud. It just doesn't feel the same on paper._

_Mother and father are getting a bit suspicious, though. Bella's stopped talking to me the way she used to. We're drifting apart, Cissy. You're the only one who keeps the two of us together. You have the only sentiment that we share. I think Bella's a Death Eater now. She's 19, she can do as she pleases, but I don't like it. Not that group, led by the man who nobody knows anything about._

_No matter how mature you have become, you're still too young to understand this. I'm so sorry._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**17th August, 1971 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Bella got married today. She's too young to be married. We're too young to be betrothed._

_Rodolphus seems nice enough, but I have an inkling that it's only because we're Bella's sisters and Pureblood. He probably wouldn't look at us twice if we weren't Blacks, and would just curse us if we weren't of pure blood. This disgusts me._

_I confided in Sirius. I told him everything – from being a blood traitor to Bella not talking to me much anymore to Ted. He's surprisingly understanding for a 12 year old. He told me about his friends, and how he agrees with me. I'm glad he's a Gryffindor. Slytherin would have tainted him, like it tainted you._

_I feel like it's unfair for me to end every letter this way, and I know you're 16, but for me, you'll always be too young to understand._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**17th June, 1972 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_Ted proposed. I said yes._

_I can't believe you're done with Hogwarts already. It seems like just yesterday when you were clinging on my leg, begging me not to leave._

_Bella lost her child. That was the first time in 4 years that she's hugged me._

_You're still too young to understand the pain of regaining a sister after almost losing her._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**28th December, 1972 **

_Dear Cissy,_

_I got married today._

_In secret, of course. Nobody knows yet. I wish I could tell you, but your marriage preparations are going on right now. I hope you have a good life with Lucius, I really do. He was never the best wand in the stack, but I hope he can keep you happy. You deserve this. You deserve everything, little Cissy._

_I feel like I've betrayed everyone by marrying Ted._

_You won't understand._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**5th March, 1973 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_They kicked me out today. I bet mother blasted me off the tapestry._

_I can't say I've ever been happier._

_But I miss you._

_Do you miss me too? I hope you do._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**21st September, 1973**

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Little Nymphadora was born today. You finally have a niece._

_I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding. I'm sorry you won't ever meet your niece. I'm sorry that things have to be the way that they are._

_I'm sorry that I can't bring it in myself to call you Cissy anymore._

_I'm sorry that I can't sign off as Andy anymore._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**3rd May, 1976**

_Dear Narcissa,_

_He's gotten so much stronger now. Nothing's scarier than sending Dora off to Hogwarts when he's still around._

_Please be safe._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**8th November, 1979**

_Dear Cissy,_

_I can't believe Reg is dead._

_I feel as though parts of me are slowly dying, starting with Bellatrix, then you, then Reg. Sirius is the only one I talk to anymore. I miss you so much._

_Come back to me, Cissy. Why did you leave me?_

_Why couldn't you continue talking to me?_

_I love you, Cissy. I always have. I always will. You'll always be my little Cissy._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**5th June, 1980**

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I heard you son was born today. Congratulations._

_Keep up the family tradition, hm? Name him after a constellation._

_I've always like the name Caelum. But Draco would be nice, too._

_Love,_

_Andromeda._

* * *

**1st November, 1980**

_Dear Cissy,_

_He's gone._

_I wish you were beside me right now._

_Love,_

_Andy._

* * *

**3rd May, 1999**

_Dear Cissy,_

_The war's over. He's gone for good._

_Can we start talking again?_

_Harry told me everything. About how you saved him. How you took Draco and ran away from the battle. How strong you've been when that monster was in your home, forcing your son into things he was too young for. I'm so sorry for everything that you've been through, Cissy. I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't be beside you when you needed me the most. I'm always going to be so sorry that I never got to tell you how much I loved you. That I haven't spoken to you in 26 years. I've forgotten what you sound like._

_Cissy, she's dead. My little Dora is dead. My husband is dead. The only person I have left apart from you is little Teddy. He's Dora's son. She named him after Ted._

_He's a metamorphmagus, you know? Sometimes, when I miss Ted, I show him a picture. I feel like I'm holding a mini-Ted in my arms then. I really miss him._

_I really miss you._

_Everything I ever said was wrong. You were never too young to understand._

_I was just always trying to protect you._

_Love, always,_

_Andy._

* * *

**i felt like doing this**

**i might do more **

**i dont know**


End file.
